


A Sweet Feast

by ahunmaster



Series: Supernatural AU [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Feeding, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Interspecies Relationship(s), Mild Blood, Nudity, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Partial Nudity, Trust, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Eclipse gets ready to welcome Megatron home after being away for so long.





	

Eclipse rose from the bathtub, done cleaning herself for the night.  As attendants dried her off, she felt her neck.

 

Tonight was that night.  She had to be ready to see her husband tonight.  And she needed to be presentable for him.  He always liked it when she was freshly cleaned for him.

 

She let the attendants dress her in her nightgown and robe before she let them escort her to her bedroom.  Megatron refused anyone but her in the bedroom on these nights.  Only she was allowed to enter and the servants escorting her were the only ones allowed to get this close to the bedroom.

 

"Leave."

 

All of the servants bowed and left her at the door.

 

"Enter, my dear."

 

She took a deep breath before walking in.

 

The room was lightly lit.  Before, he would have the lights off and she had to slowly walk through the darkness to reach the bed.  But now there were enough candles to help her walk through, each one being blown out once she passed it.

 

She finally arrived at the bed where only three candles were lit to let her see her husband.

 

He was laid out on the bed, naked and half-excited, his red eyes watching her stand at the bed's side.

 

"You look exquisite tonight, my dear Eclipse."

 

"Thank you," Eclipse blushed as she began to remove her robe.

 

"Ah, you're wearing that nightgown.  A fine choice."

 

Eclipse blushed again.  The nightgown was rather revealing and it didn't cover much.  One could see through to her breasts and her privates were easy to reach.

 

Which was the point of the whole nightgown.

 

"Come, my love, join me."

 

Eclipse slowly crawled onto the bed to him, two of the candles going out leaving only the one next to the bed.  It illuminated Megatron's face in such a dark light that it almost made him out to be a predator.

 

Which wasn't far from the truth, but Eclipse wasn't scared of him.

 

He helped her straddle his lap, pulling her nightgown apart to let their privates touch.

 

"You've eaten well today, Eclipse?"

 

"Yes, Megatron."

 

"Excellent," his teeth, white and sharp, shown in the dim light as he smiled with a dark expression.  "I want you to be an active participant for me tonight."

 

"Y-Yes, Megatron."

 

"It's alright." Megatron stroked her cheek as he leaned in to kiss her cheek.  "I won't be taking much from you tonight.  I just need enough to satisfy my craving before we get down to business."

 

"But... don't you need to have a full meal?"

 

"I can hold off for a bit longer.  You'll need to get back to full strength first.  But after being away for a while," his kisses moved down to her jawbone and then her neck, "I just wanted to feast on your body after not having you at my side for so long."

 

His teeth rolled over her skin as he kissed her neck over and over, scars of past feedings being caressed by his tongue over and over.

 

"Are you fine with that?  That I feed before we get to the good part?"

 

Eclipse shivered in his grasp, but only held him tighter.  Megatron was the one in charge, but much of this was in her hands.  He wouldn't eat from her if she was feeling off.  She knew that sex was non-negotiable, but she was willing to it when he needed it.  But if she wanted a quick night or a slow one, he would listen.

 

"I'm fine," she whispered, "I missed you.  I want to welcome you home properly."

 

His hands came up to hold her head as his fangs pressed into her neck.  "Very well.  Once I've feed, I'll let you rest for a bit.  Then you can welcome me home all you like."

 

Eclipse smiled fondly as she felt those fangs break the skin.  As her husband fed, she waited patiently, trusting him with her life as he drank her blood.

 

She had to conserve her strength for now.  He would not go so easy on her later.

 

END


End file.
